


Coming Home Again

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes were the first difference he noticed in her when she came through the anomaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #007 -- _Something There_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days/profile)

Her eyes were the first difference he noticed in her when she came through the anomaly.

Well, when she woke up in the infirmary after one of the security team shot her with an EMD because she hadn’t responded quickly enough to the command to halt. Becker would have hit the man if Danny hadn’t done it, first.

“You shot Abby!” It was Danny’s only warning before the security man was laid out cold.

When she opened her eyes again, he made sure that he was the first person she saw. He watched the predatory look slowly fade from her eyes as it was replaced with confusion.

“Home?” Her voice was low and more guttural sounding than it had been before. He was sure it was from being trapped in the past for two years. “Becker?”

“You’re home, Abby my girl,” he confirmed for her softly, squeezing one of her hands. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”

Her eyes closed for a long moment and only the fast rising and falling of her chest assured him that she hadn’t lost consciousness. “Connor? Danny?”

“Safe. They made it home last year some time.” He reached out to stroke her cheek gently.

She nodded and opened her eyes again to look at him. Once more, he was struck by the wildness that was swimming in the depths of her eyes. Her hand tightened around his.

“Tried, but it never opened again. I’m sorry.”

It took him a moment to realize that she was _apologizing_ to him for getting trapped.

“No, Abby,” he whispered, leaning down to touch his forehead to hers. “It wasn’t your fault. You had no control over what happened. We tried to find you, but we never could. I never stopped looking for you.”

“I know.” She swallowed. “Would never have let me go.”

Her faith in him after everything caused his breath to catch and his chest tightened. He had been worried that she would be angry with him after all of this time. “Abby, I need to tell you…”

“You and Connor and Danny.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes. I’m… I’m not sorry because I…”

“Love them.” She nodded. “It’s ok. I do, too. You three together is a good thing.”

“Not now.” He shook his head. “I love you and I’ve… we’ve waited for you to come home for long.”

There was something there in her eyes; something that told him that his life was about to change all over again. It wasn’t anger or sadness there. It was love and that predatory look he had seen earlier.

“Mine.” It was a simple statement, but the ferocity in the guttural voice was not. “All of you, mine.”

He gave a hoarse laugh. “I suppose we are.”

“Mine,” she repeated, her eyes burning into his.

He would ask her later about her time away and come to a better understanding of why she was claiming them so fiercely. Now, he was just glad there was something there.


End file.
